


touch | sakuatsu

by kiyoomislover



Category: Haikyuu!!, SakuAtsu - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoomislover/pseuds/kiyoomislover
Summary: inspired by cigarettes after sex ☦︎︎atsumu and sakusa; the happiest couple during high school, until everything comes crashing down after college.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 27





	touch | sakuatsu

everyone wanted the relationship they had. all throughout high school, you could just tell they were made for each other. even though they didn't attend the same school and happened to be long distance, you could tell they were in love. the way the raven haired boy lit up everytime he had seen his lover, miya atsumu. he was whipped for the boy and everyone knew it. who would've even thought? 

sakusa kiyoomi, and miya atsumu? nobody thought it was possible, but they just couldn't stay away from each other. they had fell in love instantly. though, both men had no dating experience whatsoever, they always made it work. their first kiss was pretty magical too, if they could recall. it actually happened in their third year of high school, since they couldn't really see each other alot. they just happened to be watching the fireworks when sakusa just grabbed atsumu and kissed him for what seemed like forever. sakusa never really wore a mask when it came to atsumu; he felt safe around him. 

after graduating high school, they attended the same university which gave them more time to see each other. they lived in the same dorm and slept in the same bed, which of course sakusa didn't have a problem. which was pretty surprising, despite the fact that he usually hated human contact. but, atsumu... "atsumu's different," he would tell himself. 

"it's leading me on, everytime we touch.." sakusa would always say to atsumu every night. even though everyone aspired to have a relationship like theirs, sakusa always had this inner feeling that he wasn't enough and that could be a possibility that atsumu was just leading the boy on. of course, atsumu had always reassured him, telling him that wasn't the case. "i'd never lead ya on omi, don't be foolish!" he would say back, planting a kiss on kiyoomi's forehead. sakusa believed him. they *were* together for about three years by now.

there was even one time in university where they had been caught skinny-dipping in the indoor pool. they wasn't really skinny-dipping, but not everyone needs to know that. they were having fun and making love— thats what should really matter. they were enjoying life, and they were enjoying it together. 

kiyoomi's mother even loved atsumu as her own son. she'd seen her beautiful boy fall in love with another charming man. it filled her with happiness to see her own son so happy. atsumu and sakusa were practically a married couple in her eyes. 

the couple wasn't always together though. they had their own seperate friend groups; osamu obviously was with atsumu, and suna had actually attended the same university as them so atsumu had suna too. later on he had met this girl named kaori. they were all pretty close, which also made sakusa really happy to see atsumu happy even when they weren't together. sakusa only really had komori, all he needed was komori and atsumu anyways. occasionally, all of the hung out together but when they did it was always super chaotic. 

university was just such a good time in general. if sakusa could go back in time, he definitely would. he was the most happiest during that time. after college, life took a turn. they had both agreed to playing volleyball again, but on the same team. they just loved each others company that much. that should've just kept them happy. but it didn't. suddenly the couple would bicker over stupid things, leaving one angry at the other for several days. at volleyball practices they acted neutral, as if they were so happy— but when they returned home, all they did was argue. yeah, sometimes they had their good days but they were just constantly picking fights with each other. sometimes arguments had gotten so bad to the point either sakusa or atsumu would leave for awhile. it was mostly atsumu, just picking up his things and leaving with that awful remark, "fuck you kiyoomi." 

it hurt, it hurt so bad. he knew atsumu didn't mean it... but sakusa never wanted to argue. sometimes he didn't even know what they were arguing for. they were so happy, what happened? still, they remained together because deep down they still loved each other until the very end. 

it didn't stay that way for too long though. after countless arguments, and constant crying, atsumu had finally broke the news. he had lost feelings for sakusa, and only loved him as an individual, or a friend, but not in the romantic way anymore. "i'm sorry omi.. we just aren't meant to be as we thought." sakusa still remembers him say. sakusa didn't even have any words. his mind went completely empty, he had just took off, saying nothing to atsumu. that day, sakusa left, forced to stay with komori for awhile. komori didn't mind, that was his cousin after all. every night you could hear kiyoomi's sobs and cries. he was broken. the boy he thought his forever was, wasn't his forever. komori would always feel so bad for him, he could tell his heart was shattered just by the dead look on face everyday. it killed him to see his cousin this way. 

sakusa and atsumu remained on the same team, no way would they quit their dream just because of some breakup. even though sakusa remained broken hearted, he was happy that atsumu was happy. he still loved atsumu and just wanted to see him happy, even if it wasn't with him. he still had the goregous smile, those pretty eyes. sakusa had to face the facts... atsumu was her now. he was with kaori now, and he was happy. 

it's been about a year since they broke up. sakusa looks down at his phone: 

"these items will be deleted from icloud photos on all your devices. delete 439 items?"

a tear rolled his cheek as pressed delete. he was finally moving on. he no longer lived with komori and lived by himself in a small apartment. komori would still pay occasional visits just to check up on him though. honestly, sakusa still missed atsumu with every body part attached to him, and would do anything to have things go back to the way they used to be, but as long as atsumu was happy, he was happy. "you really did lead me on huh?" he whispers to himself, before playing 'touch' by cigarettes after sex.

"missin' you only ever since we fell in love."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a story & sakuatsu is my comfort of all time so :)) i just hope you like it ♡︎


End file.
